


going On holiday

by mallary



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bars, Holiday, Other, airoplain, meals out, pule, spane, warm whether
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallary/pseuds/mallary
Summary: dan and phil go to spane





	1. Chapter 1

dan sat down on his seat on the airoplain ‘hey phil look at that’ he said pointing out of the small windo ‘the plain over theres taking of’

‘oh yeah’ said phil . ‘I cant wait until ares takes of’

finally the pilate announced that theyd be taking of soon they were heading to spane. ‘we are taking of now’ said his voice in the speaker and everybody did up their seat balts.

‘oh, its getting faster!’ dan shouted as the plain rushed along the runaway and eventelly it went up and up, further until it was above the clouds. ‘oh , my ears feel funny ‘, said phil.

‘thats normal it will go away soon’ dan asured him.

A minute after taking of they landed in spane. ‘it sure is warm’ said phil. ‘we can go to our hotell room now’ there baggage and luggage was already there for them.

dan opened the door and pulled in his luggage and baggage that they had bought from the airport’ its nice in hear’, he said to phil. ‘look down there theres the pule! it looks really nice’ ‘oh yeah’ said pil. ‘I cant wait to have a dip in there tomorrow.’

they got dressed in to there smartest gere and went out for a meal. dan had sausagges an chips meanwhile phil had a garlic bread and 6 pizza. after eating they went out to a bar and had some cocktales. it was a warm nite and phil and dan where glad to be away from cold england they were enjoying there drinks.

The next day phil put his swimming gere on and dacided to go for a dip in the pule. ‘dan are you coming with me.’ ‘I will a little later I promise’ said dan so for now phil just went on his own. he got his rubber wring on and tried to balence on it in the water but he ended up faling the first time. ‘ oh dear said phil, ‘I need a bit more practise’

dan came two minutes later and bought his faverite blow up crocadile, he put it on the top of the water like a lielo. ‘look phil’ said dan. ‘you can balance on it’ but soon later he fell of like phil, and they both laughed

later that day they got on bored a plain to england and dacided to go back home.


	2. Chapter 2

next yere dan and phil went to portagal, they hoped to see some dolfins and other animals wile they where there.

'Look dan ' said phil while they where walking aroun the sqare , 'in the sea over theres some dolfins ' it wasnt easy seeing them from faraway so they dacided to do a boat ride tore. it was £300.0p each person 

'now then here are some Bottle nose dolfins ' said the gide man on the boat to the passangers. 'They love the sunny whether'

it was often sunny in portugle and dan and phil really apreciated the break from chile england.

'well that was fun said dan what shall we do now?

'lets by some ice screams ' said phil they walked to the ice scream van and when theyd finished dacided to go back to there rooms.

'ive finished unpacking are stuff so we can go swiming now.' said phil so thats what they did, they put there swimming gere on and went in the sea and saw some dolfins to

'Im going to feed the fish' said dan whod bought dog food with him 

'im going to swin' said phil whod all ready paddald deap.

the fish bites did not hurt and in stead tickled dans hands. meanwile phil was swiming with the dolfins wile everyone on the beach wached.

the next day went home and made video blog about there holiday to portugleYou


End file.
